


Holly-Daze

by RaineTensai



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Christmas, Dream Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineTensai/pseuds/RaineTensai
Summary: Hiei is excited when he learns of a human Christmas tradition that he can use to impress Kagome





	Holly-Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: ‘The Deadliest Sin’ 2011 Holiday Contest, 1-15-12
> 
> Theme: "Every Day is a Holiday with You"(any holiday) I chose Christmas
> 
> Word Count: 3,131
> 
> Author’s Note: In certain parts of this Hiei and/or Kagome may seem a little out of character, please just keep reading, and it will be explained why…sorta. ;-) Also, this is my first attempt at writing humor rather than drama/romance, so, be gentle please. ^^’ Otherwise, Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: contains sexual themes and slight inebriation.
> 
> Glossary: miko=priestess; ningenkai=human world; ningen=human

**Holly-Daze**

 

Hiei hated asking for help. To him it was akin to admitting defeat. But of all the traditions he’d heard of one had finally caught his interest for this gaudy and infuriating holiday called “Christmas,” or just “Holiday,” Hiei wasn’t sure what the difference was, but humans seemed to feud over which term was used. Leave it to humans to fight over something as stupid as a word. Well, “fight” was a relative term. Hiei, of course, didn’t consider anything a “fight” until there was bloodshed. He was pulled from his thoughts as the door to the room opened.

 

Kurama paused for a moment in the doorway. As often as it happened, he should be used to Hiei just sitting on his windowsill, but he never stopped being surprised by it. He smiled to himself as he shut the door.

 

“Hello, Hiei, what brings you here?”

“I wanted to ask you something…about humans, and…” he looked down, picking at the paint on the windowsill that had been scuffed by his many entrances and exits over the years, his voice lowering as if embarrassed, “Christmas” he finally finished.

Kurama blinked as if thinking he couldn’t have heard right before speaking. “Very well, what about it?”

Hiei answered quickly, having already gone over in his head how he planned to word this. “I heard about a tradition that interested me.”

“Oh?” Kurama asked with casual interest as he plugged in the string of Christmas lights that bordered his room.

Hiei paused to wrinkle his nose in disapproval of the garish lights. “I heard that humans hang a mistle toe from their ceilings.”

Kurama noted that the way he worded that was off, but he didn’t bother to correct his grammar. This was Hiei, after all.”Yes, and tradition states that if two people are caught standing under it they must kiss.”

 

Hiei blinked at Kurama as if he had two heads. “I don’t care about that part. I just want to get a mistle toe. I overheard this woman saying that real mistle toes are hard to find, so they usually get plastic ones. I want to get a real one for Yukina’s party.”

 

Kurama smirked, because he knew better than to believe that. Hiei only ever explained his motives as a clever way to divert from his true motives. Meaning Hiei did, in fact, care, and from the way Kurama had been noticing Hiei taking interest in a certain young priestess friend of Yukina’s, he didn’t need to guess why.

 

“Well, if you are after real mistle toe, I’d suggest looking in a flower shop.” Kurama explained.

 

Hiei gave him a blank look and a series of blinks. “Do they eat flowers?” He asked matter-of-factly.

 

Kurama now looked truly confused as he asked, “Who?”

 

Hiei rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. “Mistles, of course, they’re herbivores?” Hiei couldn’t help but think that this holiday had Kurama’s head in the clouds. He wasn’t usually this dense.

 

Kurama tried. He really, really, tried not to laugh, but despite his best efforts, a series of giggles spilled from him, and they kept coming until finally he was gasping for breath and wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

Hiei gave him a cold glare, indicating his lack of amusement with the situation, and held a promise of certain death that had Kurama quieting, though the grin didn’t leave his lips.

 

“I’m sorry, Hiei, it’s just that…mistletoe is the name of a plant here in ningenkai, it isn’t an actual creature’s toe!”

 

Hiei blinked at this new information, but rather than becoming embarrassed, his expression slowly turned to one of anger.

 

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!” he exploded lividly, “Leave it to humans!” He huffed as his anger died almost as fast as it was born, replaced instead by a feeling of defeat as he watched his plans to impress Kagome unravel.

 

He knew this had been a stupid idea. He couldn’t chase girls, especially not human ones. He wasn’t pretty like Kurama, or charming like Yusuke. He was most certainly a better catch than Kuwabara, though. How that oaf had managed to win over his sister was beyond Hiei’s understanding.

 

Kurama’s voice finally broke through Hiei’s mental pity-party. He had, apparently, been rambling this whole time:

 

“…go with you to find fresh mistletoe. I think it’s a wonderful idea. Besides, even though you don’t get to slay a mighty mistle,” Kurama couldn’t help the teasing tone or small smirk, “Your chances of catching Miss Kagaome under it are still pretty good.”

 

“Hn, I suppose.” Hiei agreed reluctantly.

 

“So we’ll go shopping tomorrow then, ok?”

 

“Hn,” There was a long pause before Hiei snapped to attention, “What do you mean ‘catch Kagome under it’?!” He demanded.

 

Kurama of course only answered with a chuckle. “I’ve seen the way you watch her.”

 

“Cause  _that’s_ not creepy,” Hiei mumbled as he turned toward the window, bored by this conversation. “Your ugly lights hurt my eyes. I’ll be in the tree.” He mumbled before disappearing through the window.

 

The next day was even more torturous than Hiei imagined. Store after store of pungent plants and annoying Christmas songs had Hiei in a foul mood by the time he delivered the mistletoe to his Sister and the oaf.

 

He was, in fact, in such a bad mood, he had to sneak into the woods to do some training so that he would be in a tolerable mood for the party.

 

Even after training he waited in a tree, watching as everyone arrived. There was no sense in his joining them until Kagome arrived. For all he knew she had other plans, in which case he’d be more than content to stay in this tree.

 

Hiei felt oddly out of place when he saw that everyone was dressed up, something that would never have bothered him in normal circumstances. As soon as he laid eyes on Kagome, however, his thoughts of himself vanished. His eyes transfixed on her as she walked up the drive way. A blue velvet cloak with a white-fur trimmed hood hid her figure and face, but Hiei identified her by her gate, which he judged by the clicking of her ridiculously impractical heels, and the power he felt emanating from her.

 

Even his third eye started prodding at her, a luxury he rarely allowed himself since he was certain that the talented priestess could feel it. Hiei’s thoughts, as well as the Jagan were distracted as the tree branches shook though there was no wind. He jumped down from the branch and glared at the redhead responsible.

 

Kurama just grinned back. “Are you going to keep staring or are you going to join us?”

 

Hiei gave a half-hearted grumble as he followed the fox inside. Despite the warm greetings he received, Hiei simply nodded in response as he took a seat at the counter. Looking around and not seeing Kagome, he determined that she must be in the restroom.

 

“Don’t you just look like a cup of sunshine?” A gruff voice commented as a glass of punch was set in front of him. He looked over and nodded to Shizuru as she sat next to him. “Merry Christmas, Shorty.”

 

“Hn,” He found this woman almost as irritating as Kuwabara, but he had seen her be quite intimidating, so he usually kept a respectable distance.

 

Hiei’s eyes were pulled to the bathroom door as it opened, and remained glued there as Kagome emerged, a short, red velvet dress clinging invitingly to her curves. His eyes slid down her form eventually settling on her calves, watching them flex with every step.

 

The spell her body had him under was broken as Shizuru whispered in Hiei’s ear. “I think you have some drool on your chin there.”

 

Missing the fact it was a tease, Hiei wiped absently at his chin before glaring at the infuriating woman, and even though the confident smirk never left her face, she did make her way toward some others, leaving him alone once again.

 

Hiei waited impatiently as each of the boys took turns dancing with Kagome, waiting for a moment that seemed right. Suddenly a thought hit Hiei, an epiphany, so to speak, that the right moment would never arrive.

 

Oh sure, there were moments, like now, for example, as she was standing next to the punch bowl all alone, getting herself a glass. He could easily get up from his chair right now and go over, and say hi. But that wasn’t really Hiei’s style. None of this was. He didn’t fall for girls, especially not cute human girls, and certainly not admirably powerful mikos. And he most definitely did not come to ningen holiday parties and drink too much of Yusuke’s special eggnog while waiting to talk to said beautiful miko.

 

Hiei touched a hand to his cheek. It felt warm, even for him. His whole body felt warm, in fact. Just what did Yusuke put in that eggnog, anyway? He watched as Kagome turned with her punch in hand, leaning against the table, her deep brown eyes scanning the group in the other room as they played some game that had the big oaf flailing around like he was on fire while the others shouted out things they thought he was acting out. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes when Keiko shouted “Man on Fire!” and Kuwabara stopped, nodding that that’s what it was, and everyone acted like she’d just solved a mystery of the universe.

 

“This is getting boring.” He muttered to himself as he slid from his stool, swaying a little as the room seemed to rock with the movement.  _That damned detective and his eggnog!_

 

He moved toward Kagome, he was going to talk to her. What was he going to say? He could start with hi, and wing it from there. Yep, he was going to walk right up to her and…right on past as she glanced in his direction. Not only did he walk past her, but he kept going, right on out the back door and into the cool night air. And he continued on across the backyard, wondering the whole way what had just gone wrong.

 

He paused at the foot of a large cherry tree, its branches barren, and he thought for a moment about sparring, but as he lowered his head from looking up and the world spun again, he opted instead to just sit on one of the lower branches. There was a soft glow from the back porch light, and he took a deep breath of the chill night air, his head clearing a bit.

 

Hiei wasn’t sure exactly how long he’d sat there, but the next thing he realized, he was sensing a familiar power approaching him. As he looked to the door, he saw Kagome making her way to the tree. Despite the fact he was fairly well hidden, and was trying to mask his presence, she seemed to find him as easily as if he were that ridiculous reindeer with the glowing nose.

 

She stopped and looked up at him with a smile that made his blood run a little warmer. “Hey there, you left the party before I had a chance to give you your present.”

 

Hiei simply blinked down at her for a moment. “Why would you get me anything?”

“Well because it’s Christmas, silly. I made a little something for everyone.”

 

His curiosity was peaked as she withdrew a small box from her coat, and he hopped down to join her. As he opened the box, it was empty, and when he looked up at her to ask why, his question was blocked as her lips covered his in a gentle kiss.

 

He blinked at her as the kiss broke, as if trying to ask why she had kissed him, but the words wouldn’t seem to leave his throat. She simply giggled and pointed to the branch he’d been sitting on, and there, hanging from it was the mistletoe he had gotten for Yukina. He turned is gaze back to Kagome, now more confused than ever, because he was certain that hadn’t been there before, but again, he had no chance to ponder that mystery further as Kagome gave him a little push, making him lean back against the tree, and was suddenly kissing him again, but this time wasn’t gentle, it was passionate, and raw, and it made all that heated blood rush straight to the fire demon’s loins.

 

Hiei tied to break the kiss, wanting to make sense of what was going on, but her fingers were gripping the collar of his coat, and pulling him harder against her lips, and he wasn’t sure who had initiated it, but before he realized it was happening their tongues were dancing and teasing and caressing each other.

 

He gave a small shiver of excitement as he let go of all need to make sense of this moment, and instead allowed himself to just enjoy it. He moaned softly into the kiss, his hands resting on the small of her back, and timidly trailing down to her firm backside, the one he found so damned hard not to watch.

 

It was Kagome’s turn to moan as his hands squeezed very gently, and she subtly lifted her leg, and Hiei could hear her heart rate increase as he didn’t miss a beat, sliding one hand down her leg, and holding it against his hip, pulling her all the closer.

 

He could smell her arousal clearly in the cold night air, and when she broke the kiss and pushed his jacket off of his shoulders to kiss along his neck, it ignited something inside Hiei; a raw, animalistic, need that burned in his veins and nearly took him over. A guttural grunt was the only warning before he swept her other leg from under her, forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck to keep from falling backward.

 

Not that falling would’ve matter much, since in the next moment Hiei had laid her back on the ground, and was attacking her neck with kisses and nips that were making her squirm and pant, and had her legs wrapping around him, pulling him desperately closer. Were Hiei paying more attention, he would have noticed the odd fact that where there was snow, he was now laying Kagome back in a pile of soft pine needles, and he wouldn’t have missed the fact that as he fully shed his own coat, and helped her out of hers that there was a definite lack of chill in the air.

 

That lack of chill, of course, could’ve easily been due to the burning of both of their bodies. Kagome eagerly pushed Hiei’s shirt up and over his head, kissing and nipping at his chest as it was revealed, and before he knew it, she was working at his belts. Hiei’s garnet eyes widened, and he gripped her wrist, a little surprised, and a lot turned on by her boldness. “Are you sure?” he husked out, in a tone that was begging her to be sure.

 

“I’ve been wanting you long enough, Hiei, I’m positive.” Kagome answered her lust-filled eyes boring into Hiei’s her body practically begging him to take her right then and there.

 

With a small shiver of excitement, Hiei was sliding her dress up to her hips, and tugging gently at the lacy black panties she was wearing as she continued to work his three belts loose. What came next was a blur of skin, and moans, tingles and pleasure that Hiei lost himself to completely. Everything about Kagome, from her scent to her warmth was beyond perfect, and when his senses were taken over by an intense white light in his mind, and a strong wave of pleasure, along with the sensation of falling.

 

It wasn’t until he actually hit the ground that Hiei realized he  _had_ been falling. Right out of the tree, and the naughty dream his mind had brought him. He looked around frantically and was mortified to find that he wasn’t alone. The reason he could feel, and smell Kagome so close was that she was leaning against the tree trunk, seemingly meditating by the calm feeling the Jagan sensed from her mind. That was, of course, until she began to giggle uncontrollably at Hiei’s impromptu face-plant into the snow.

 

“Good dream?” she asked teasingly.

 

“Uh…” Hiei shook his head as if to clear it, and instantly regretted it as the world spun again. “What are you doing out here?” he managed to ask as he pulled himself to his feet and brushed the snow from his coat.

Kagome gave a small shrug. “I can only take so much of enclosed spaces, and I was feeling the need to clear my head of Yusuke’s special egg eggnog.” She smiled, “Besides, it seemed wrong for you to be out here by yourself on Christmas Eve.”

“Hn.” Was the only reply Hiei offered as he leaned next to her, but it was enough to make her smile wider, because Kagome had an understanding of Hiei, and knew that the fact he was so close meant he was accepting her company.

 

As he stood there, Hiei couldn’t help but think how much easier it would be for him if the real Kagome was as forward as she was in his dream. It wasn’t that he thought she couldn’t be, she struck him as the type of girl that would go after what she wanted when she was tired of waiting for it, but a part of him liked the chase, even if he wasn’t sure what to do with his prey when and if he caught her, or even what bait to lay out for that matter.

 

“We should probably go back inside, it’s cold out here.” Hiei mumbled.

 

Kagome simply nodded, and blushed a little as she hooked her arm through Hiei’s, finding it cute the way he tensed at first, clearly not expecting the gesture. He recovered quickly enough though, and walked her to the porch, where she paused, and he looked at her curiously.

“I wanted to give you this,” Hiei’s stomach dropped a little as she withdrew a small box and slipped it into his hand, “Happy Holidays, Hiei.”

 

He stared at the box in his hand for a moment, not noticing that she had moved to the doorway until she stopped, and turned back to him.

 

“Don’t worry,” she offered him a mischievous little smile “it’s not empty.”

With that she slipped inside, leaving a flushed and flustered fire demon on the back porch staring after her, his mostly intoxicated brain trying to make sense of the night’s events.


End file.
